No Matter
by secretpenname3
Summary: It isn't love; Sasuke would always remind himself whenever he had Naruto squirming, panting and sweating in his bed SasuXnaru


**Eeek, yeah I took this one down for a while and then decided to repost it cause I wanted to do some editing. As I said, this really is something that I just scribbled up last year during my math class. So it's pretty old**

**This is yaoi, if you don't, like it why the hell are you here?**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto and Sasuke I'd lock them into a room together until they had babies. X3**

It Matters Not.

It isn't love; Sasuke would always remind himself whenever he had Naruto squirming, panting and sweating in his bed. Whenever he would gaze into the glazed blue eyes and run his hands through his golden locks; he would have to look away and think of that one line that would always save him when he feels those annoying emotions swell inside his stomach from the mere sight of a vulnerable Naruto.

**It isn't love.**

Of course it's not only the beautiful sights Naruto would produce that would paralyze and anger him; it was the words he would scream at the top of his lungs at Sasuke to get his point across. And no matter what, Naruto would find some way to always inflict unnecessary emotions onto the unwilling Sasuke.

Sasuke tried so hard to remain unaffected whenever Naruto would gasp out those three horrifying words whenever they were fucking.

_He remains silent as he pins Naruto's hands above his head, gripping those small yet strong wrists hard enough to bruise. His tongue leaves a fiery trail on Naruto's skin and his hips grind hard onto Naruto's._

"_**S-Sasuke…I-"**__ he quickly covers the other's mouth, trying to stop those words from coming forth. He tries to do it inconspicuously, but by the way Naruto bits his lips hard enough to bleed he knows he had failed. _

_-but he doesn't care._

_He feels nothing as Naruto's eyes tear up, feeling and hating the silent rejection, but too far gone into the passion to runaway._

–_funny, it's always Sasuke that could make Naruto burst into tears-_

_As the night drags on, and their passion is at its peak, Sasuke is near the end, and so is Naruto, Sasuke forgets to cover Naruto's mouth. For that single moment he forgets that no matter what, Naruto will find a way to make his feelings known._

_He bows his head and bits down in Naruto's shoulder and tries to block out the sound of Naruto screaming those three forbidden words as they ride out their orgasms._

**I love you**

No you don't, Sasuke wants to yell, (_**but impassively because he doesn't feel)**_ but he never does. It's not because he doesn't have the courage for it, it's that just that he doesn't want to provoke the blond idiot's never ending determination. He learned his lesson when he told the Naruto his plans for severing their bonds.

**I love you so much.**

_Naruto whispers from his spot at Sasuke's door. Sasuke says nothing as he hears the door open, he feels nothing when he hears the distinct sound of tears falling onto the wooden floor, and he does nothing when he hears his door shut ever so softly._

It's a lie, this so called love Naruto feels for him.

If Naruto really loved him…then he wouldn't be fucking someone else.

Sasuke scowled, but it doesn't matter now (_**it never would because nothing ever did)**_ because Sasuke doesn't love him, he never did, he never would.

He got up and walked to his window just in time to see that asshole Sai smile at Naruto and wrap an arm around him, guiding him down the street, throwing a smirk at Sasuke just before they turned the corner.

Sasuke does nothing, but gazed on blankly.

-The white hot rage swelling in his gut however, is a different matter. Something on the inside is screaming, for blood, revenge…for Naruto.

It doesn't matter, he tells himself once again, trying to quell the unsuspecting anger. But the fire in his veins shall not be hushed.

OoOoO

Naruto Uzumaki is nothing but a toy, Sasuke later decides; that is all he's good for in Sasuke's book. A toy that's tangled up in a fiery web Sasuke had spun.

It doesn't matter; nothing does, especially when it comes to Naruto.

Just like how it doesn't matter how he shows up to Naruto's apartment, dripping wet, hands tainted red from his recent kill, nor does it matter that he has Naruto against the table, his hand gripping tightly onto Naruto's neck, squeezing harder. Harder. **Harder!**

The pain of Naruto's nails digging into his hand, thrashing and punching, trying to dislodge his hold on him, doesn't matter.

Really, he means it. It doesn't matter.

Kind of like how Sai's rapidly cooling body is on the forest floor miles upon miles away, bleeding and taking his last breath through his broken windpipe, his internal organs decorating the forest floor.

It doesn't matter that right now, at this moment, Sasuke's hand is dangerously close to breaking Naruto's wind pipe. Guess that way Naruto would never be able to tell that annoying lie again

**I love you!**

LIES!

Naruto's choking now, trying to breath in air, but only if Sasuke allows it.

Suddenly a superior feeling passes through Sasuke.

He is in complete control of Naruto's life, his air, his body he has it all. Control, control, control……

**But not love.**

The thought strikes him deep in the heart. And suddenly, Sasuke has no idea what the fuck he was doing anymore.

Why is he backing away from a shaking coughing Naruto?

…why was Sasuke's eyes blurry?

His mind is blank. He's on his knees, arms wrapped around Naruto's shaking waist, his face is buried deep into Naruto's well toned stomach.

He then snaps again at the answer Naruto never gave. Sasuke jumps up and now began roughly shaking Naruto, asking through broken sobs one question:

**Why?**

"I don't know." Naruto replies, eyes strangely blank. "He gives me what you can't."

That one stung…just a bit. But for some reason, Sasuke doesn't back up and recoil with a stinging remark, he doesn't give an icy glare, nor does he hit Naruto….no, he just stares at the now bruising skin on Naruto's neck.

"He loves me." Naruto continues eyes cold and sharp. Sasuke lowers his head, shielding his eyes from Naruto's oddly cold gaze.

"I see." He says, he finally moves to stand to his full height, his back straightening out, and shoulders tight. He takes no notice to the tears slipping down his cheeks.

It doesn't affect him the way Naruto suddenly throws himself against him, and kisses him, telling him in desperate tones how he always wishes Sai was him whenever he'd say he loved him. He doesn't know why he's suddenly all over Naruto, forcing him on his bed.

He takes him gently for once. But he's never going to admit he loves him, because Sasuke doesn't love.

**I love you Sasuke.**

The three words slipping from his lips in return mean nothing.

**A/N: hmmmmm is it okay? :D**

**I'm debating weather or not to actually make a sequal.**


End file.
